1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dielectric composition having high permittivity and excellent reliability, and a multilayer ceramic capacitor including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic components that include a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric device, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes installed on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among such ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as a component for a mobile communications device, such as a computer, a personal data assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, or the like, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mountability, or the like.
In general, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by stacking a layer of conductive paste for an internal electrode and a layer of dielectric paste using a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and simultaneously sintering the stacked paste layers.
Electrical features of multilayer ceramic capacitors may be changed according to the type and features of dielectric powder contained in the dielectric paste.
Recently, high capacitance is required in multilayer ceramic capacitors, and in order to implement high capacitance, there is a need to secure high permittivity under conditions in which grain growth does not occur. Particularly, in a case of performing complete sintering, grain growth essentially occurs due to atomization of a dielectric material, and thus, a decrease in capacitance in a high electric field is essential.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a dielectric composition capable of being densified even at high temperature, without accompanying grain growth, and capable of simultaneously reducing a decrease in permittivity due to lack of grain growth.